Professor Koji
'''Professor Koji '''was a librarian at Angel Grove North Community High School and a former college professor, and is of Asian descent. He was in possession of data files on his laptop computer that had information about the Eltarian prophecy surrounding a being known as "the Dragon," and his laptop would provide a wealth of information about the Battle Task Force Power Rangers' powers and their war with Bandora and other villains. Character History On the day of Bandora's first attack on Angel Grove, California, Professor Koji was at work as a librarian at Angel Grove North Community High School. It was revealed that he had once been a college professor, but he had gone "crazy," and was hired as a librarian at Angel Grove North Community High School due to his acquaintance with a school board member who "pushed to hire him out of pity." Professor Koji was visited by Tommy Oliver, a student at the school who was looking for a book on Greek goddesses called the Moirai, but Professor Koji instantly recognized him. He asked Tommy if he believed in destiny, confusing the student. When Tommy mentioned needing the book for his girlfriend, Professor Koji revealed he was aware of her existence, too, and mentioned, "How tragic... so young..." Tommy asked him what he meant by that, and Professor Koji referred him to data on his laptop, mentioning that the data was somewhat fragmented, but it was good enough for him to see the signs. He pulled up a map of Angel Grove on his laptop, and a star highlighted the five main districts of Angel Grove--Angel Grove North, Angel Grove South, Angel Grove East, Angel Grove West, and Angel Grove Central. Professor Koji explained that Angel Grove sits on a nexus of magical energy that runs through the Earth, and that the Five Stars of Heaven are the guardians of that nexus. He went on to say that each of the guardians will come from within a specific district of the city, and told Tommy that he was the Red Star of the North, the Dragon. At that point, Tommy decided to get the book he needed by himself, but Koji stopped him by revealing that he was aware that Tommy had been adopted and that he was well-trained in martial arts, mentioning that all five of the guardians would come from "the two schools that were once one." Tommy accused Koji of stalking him, and Koji apologized, saying that he had been anticipating this moment for so long and had been beginning to doubt it himself, but now Tommy was here. Koji referred Tommy to the laptop as he explained that the hard drive on the computer had data on it that was difficult to believe at first, but so much that was written had already passed. Tommy said that he really just needed the book, and Koji asked him if he would come back to meet him after school when they would have more time. Tommy agreed to do so, and Koji produced the book on the Moirai. Handing the book to Tommy, Koji mentioned that it was fitting that he would ask for this particular book on this day, and Tommy quickly left the library with the book. (BTFPR: Prologue) Later that day, after school had let out, Professor Koji watched news coverage of an apparent terrorist attack in Angel Grove Central. Koji realized that the end was coming, and read over a translation of an ancient prophecy from a world called Eltar, which read, ''"Tragedy will set his path. The Dragon, born of rage, born of hate, will rise on the winds of death. The earth will shake. The heavens will tremble. And all will know fear. His pain will blanket the skies. Born of the Light. Born of the Shadow. His path to redemption will herald the End of All Things. The savior. The destroyer. The end to us all." ''(BTFPR: Prologue) The following week, during DoraTitan's attack on Angel's Square in Angel Grove North, Professor Koji's granddaughter, Maya Koji, and adoptive grandson, Simon Kaden, were present when DoraTitan attacked Jason Scott. Maya recognized the monster from Professor Koji speaking about such monsters and warriors, and it was said that Maya had thought Professor Koji was crazy, but was apparently wrong. When Jason's teammates--Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Trini Kwan--also arrived on the scene, Maya wondered if they were the five that Professor Koji had told her about. When the five teenagers then transformed into the Battle Task Force Power Rangers, Maya was sure that they were the five Professor Koji had told her about. (BTFPR: #1) A day or two after DoraTitan's attack on Angel's Square, Professor Koji sat in his apartment, hunched over his laptop computer when Maya, Simon, and Jason came to visit him. Maya told him that he would never believe what had happened, and Professor Koji stood and slowly looked toward Maya before shifting his gaze to Jason and stating, "So... this is a Ranger..." Maya nodded and asked him how he knew that. Professor Koji suddenly grabbed Maya by the neck and asked her if she took him for a fool. Maya struggled to break free from his grasp, but he seemed to have an unusual amount of strength. Simon tried to intervene, pulling at Professor Koji's sleeve and crying out for him to stop, as he was hurting Maya. Professor Koji slapped Simon across the face with the back of his hand, knocking Simon to the ground. Jason dashed forward towards Professor Koji to intervene, but Professor Koji pushed Maya aside and pulled a knife from his belt, swinging the blade at Jason. Jason dodged the weapon and stepped around Professor Koji to stand in front of Maya and Simon to protect them. Professor Koji's eyes slowly lit up with a crimson glow, causing a confused Maya to ask, "Grandpa?" Jason realized that this wasn't her grandpa talking. Suddenly, the suits of samurai-style armor in display cases inside Professor Koji's apartment came to life and stood within their display cases. Jason ordered Maya and Simon to the ground as the suits of armor shattered through the glass and attacked. Jason fought back against the armor creatures to keep them away from Maya and Simon, but while Jason was distracted, Professor Koji stalked towards Maya with a crooked grin on his face. (BTFPR: #2) Jason jump-kicked the last armor creature to the ground, then turned to see Professor Koji holding Maya with a knife to her throat and Simon trying to pry the two apart. Professor Koji glared at Jason and ordered him not to make another move. Jason pulled a knife from the back of his belt and leapt towards Professor Koji while swinging the blade towards his face. Maya shouted at Jason not to kill him, and Jason stopped the knife a centimeter away from Professor Koji's face, and the evil spirit inhabiting his body fled in fear. Professor Koji then dropped to the ground, and Simon kneeled down at his side with concern. Although they were not related by blood, Professor Koji was the closest thing to a grandfather Simon had ever had. Professor Koji whispered at Simon in a weak, raspy voice not to be sad, and called him, "my little hawk." Maya knelt down next to Simon and held him close while she cried. Professor Koji said that "It's begun," and told Maya that she must help the Rangers find their way. Professor Koji slowly reached up and used his desk for balance to climb off the floor, despite Maya's pleas to save his strength. Jason suggested taking Professor Koji to a hospital, but Professor Koji said that there wasn't time as he sat in front of his laptop and pulled up a data file on the computer. He told Jason that this would lead him to the answers he seeks, and then grabbed Jason by the shirt and told him to protect his granddaughter before exhaling a final, raspy breath, and collapsing into his chair, dead. (BTFPR: #2) Relationships *Maya Koji (granddaughter) *Simon Kaden (adoptive grandson) NotesBattle Task Force Power Rangers (team) *It is unknown under what circumstances Professor Koji came to be in possession of his data files of information on the Power Rangers and their various wars. *It was stated that Professor Koji was the biological grandfather of Maya Koji , whose parents died when she was young, but Professor Koji was deemed too emotionally unstable to look after his granddaughter, and she was taken in by a foster home. *It is possible that Professor Koji was possessed by the spirit of Secmet in his final appearance, as he stated that he was responsible for his possession, but it is just as likely that he was possessed by an evil spirit sent by Bandora herself. *It is unknown why Professor Koji died after the evil spirit possessing him fled his body, as he was not seen sustaining any wounds in his battle with Jason Scott, leaving it up for debate how exactly he was killed. *Before his death, Professor Koji told his adoptive grandson, Simon Kaden, not to be sad, and called him, "my little hawk." This seems to foreshadow Simon's role as Hurricane Red in Hurricane Task Force Power Rangers seven years later in 2008, and it is entirely possible that he knew of Simon's destiny as the hawk-based Red Hurricane Ranger due to his knowledge of so much of the Power Rangers' wars. *Professor Koji's final words before his death were to Jason Scott, saying, "Protect my granddaughter."